Kamen Rider
Kamen Rider (仮面ライダー Kamen Raidā), translated as Masked Rider, is a weekly sci-fi story created by renowned Japanese mangaka Shotaro Ishinomori. It debuted as a tokusatsu television series on April 3, 1971 and ran until February 10, 1973, airing on the Mainichi Broadcasting System and NET TV (now TV Asahi). A manga adaptation was also featured in Shōnen Magazine around the same period. The series has spawned many sequels and evolved into a franchise which is still going after 3 decades. The cultural impact of the series in Japan resulted in Akimasa Nakamura naming two minor planets in honor of the series: 12408 Fujioka, after actor Hiroshi Fujioka, known for his portrayal of Takeshi Hongo/Kamen Rider 1, and 12796 Kamenrider, after the series, itself. Synopsis The story took place in a world plagued by Shocker, a mysterious terrorist organization. To further its plans for world domination, Shocker recruited its agents through kidnapping, turning their victims into mutant cyborgs and, ultimately, brainwashing them. However, one victim named Takeshi Hongo escaped just before the final brainwashing. With his sanity and moral conscience intact, Hongo battled Shocker's minions as the grasshopper-themed altered human superhero Kamen Rider. Another of Shocker's victims, freelance photographer Hayato Ichimonji, had also been given cyborg implants, but was saved by Kamen Rider from the brainwashing process to become Kamen Rider 2. Assisted by motorcycle race team manager Tobei Tachibana and FBI agent Kazuya Taki, the Kamen Riders fought in both solo and partnered missions against both Shocker and its successor organization Gel-Shocker. Films * 1971: Go Go Kamen Rider - movie version of Episode 13 The Shocker Organization sends two of its cyborg freaks to destroy an atomic plant, but their plan is foiled by an invisible barrier that surrounds the complex. Because of this, they abduct a top soccer player and convert him into a lizard kaijin capable of kicking a 5 kg bomb to destroy the plant's barrier. Kamen Rider must once again combat the Shocker and prevent them from destroying the atomic plant. * 1972: Kamen Rider versus Shocker . Shoker has developed a gravity machine called the GX Device. Unfortunately, the Shocker Organization wants it; so they attack the professor and destroy his laboratory, but come home empty-handed. Shocker's agents find out that the plans for the GX Device are with Daidōji's daughter, who is celebrating her birthday. Now the Kamen Riders, along with FBI agent Kazuya Taki, must protect Daidōji's daughter and prevent Shocker from obtaining the plans. * 1972: Kamen Rider versus Ambassador Hell. Takeshi Hongo and FBI agent Kazuya Taki fake their deaths when they are attacked by Shocker soldiers during a motocross race. They disguise themselves as Shocker soldiers and infiltrate the main headquarters, but it doesn't take too long for Eminent Chief Ambassador Hell to find their whereabouts and trap them. Before he detonates a bomb within the base, Ambassador Jigoku tells Kamen Rider 1 and Taki that the Shocker Organization is preparing a giant laser capable of destroying cities. Our two heroes must escape from the base's self-destruction and stop Shocker from arming their latest weapon. Not only that, they must rescue Tachibana and the racing club, who have been abducted by Shocker's minions. * 2005: Kamen Rider The First - premiered in November 2005, this movie retells the origin of Kamen Rider 1 and Kamen Rider 2 in a 21st Century setting. * 2007: Kamen Rider The Next - premiered in October 2007, this sequel to Kamen Rider The First retells the origin of Kamen Rider V3, who teams up with Kamen Riders 1 & 2 to fight Shocker. Manga Many manga based on the original Masked Rider series have been published, but only the following few were penned and drawn by Ishinomori himself: *1971: Masked Rider *1971: Masked Rider - a remake *1979: Masked Rider (Storyboard) The original manga published in 1971 diverged from the plot of the television series in several ways. In the manga, Hongo was outnumbered by twelve Shocker Riders (as opposed to six in the television series) and was subsequently killed. Hayato Ichimonji, one of the twelve Shocker Riders, received a head injury during the fight and regained his conscience as a result. He then turned against Shocker and succeeded Hongo's role as Kamen Rider. However, Hongo was resurrected near the end of the manga story. Main characters Riders *Takeshi Hongo / Kamen Rider 1 - protagonist in episodes 1-13, 53-98 *Hayato Ichimonji / Kamen Rider 2 - protagonist in episodes 14-52, partner 53-98 Allies *Tōbei Tachibana - Hongo's racing mentor. *Kazuya Taki (episodes 13-98) - An FBI agent assigned to investigate Shocker activities in Japan. While not himself a cyborg, Taki was skilled in martial arts, and often used them alongside both Kamen Riders to battle the foot-soldiers who invariably accompanied a Shocker agent. *Professor Midorikawa - A former Shocker who freed Hongo and was killed by Shocker agent Spider Man. *Ruriko Midorikawa - The daughter of Prof. Midorikawa, blaming Hongo for his death. *Hiromi NoharaRuriko's friend. Shocker Shocker is a terrorist organization that plans on ruling the world, not unlike the Cobra Organization from the G.I. Joe toy line. However, unlike Cobra (which only modified its most elite troops), virtually all of Shocker's members have been modified in some way. The founders had mostly Nazi ties, with the Kamen Rider Spirits manga making references to the group's support by the Badan Empire. Shocker performs modification operations that gives the subject superhuman fighting ability. Even the most basic Shocker trooper is tougher, stronger and faster than the average human (though not necessarily as skilled as, say, trained military professionals). The most powerful of their forces were the kaijin, modified humans who were combined with animal DNA and cybernetics to create living weapons. Ruthless and merciless, Shocker would often kidnap prominent scientists and force them to work for the organization, then kill them when their usefulness was at an end. However, on one occasion, the decision to kidnap and modify the young college prodigy Takeshi Hongo proved to be their undoing. Modifying him into a grasshopper-human hybrid, he was intended to be another of Shocker's powerful cyborg warriors, but escaped and opposed them as Kamen Rider 1. A later attempt to create a second Kamen Rider backfired when the intended victim was rescued by the original Rider and became known as Kamen Rider 2. The pair became known as the Double Riders. This organization was destroyed by the Double Riders in 1973 during the series. It was succeeded by the Gel-Shocker. Gel-Shocker Gel-Shocker was formed after the destruction of the Shocker, with the remnants of the organization absorbing another organization called Geldam. Episode list #The Mysterious Spider Man #The Terrifying Bat Man #Monster, Scorpion Man #Cannibalism, Sarracenian #Monster, Mantis Man #Grim Reaper, Chameleon #Duel With Grim Reaper Chameleon! World Fair Impression #Strangeness! Bee Woman #The Terrifying Cobra Man #The Revived Cobra Man #Bloodsucking Monster, Gebacondor #Murder, Yamogelas #Lizardron and the Big Monster Army #Raid of the Demon Sabotegron #Counterattack, Sabotegron #Wrestler of the Devil, Pirasaurus #Death Match in the Ring: Defeat! Pirasaurus #Fossil Man: Mandanger #Monster Crabbubbler Appears in Hokkaido #Fire-Breathing Caterpillar Monster: Dokugander #Dokugander, Confrontation at Osaka Castle #Suspicious Merman Amazonia #Sky-Flying Monster Musasabedol #Deadly Poison Monster Mushroommolg's Sortie! #Defeat Mushroommolg! #The Terrifying Antlion #Mukadelas Monster Classroom #Underground Monster Molerang #Electric Monster Jellyfishdall #Revived Fossil, Bloodsucking Trilobite #Deathmatch! Anteater Demon Arigabari #Cannibalism Flower, Dokudalian #Steel Monster, Armadillong #Japan in Danger! Toadgiller's Invasion #Murderous Ant Queen, Archimedes #Resurrected Mummy Monster, Egyptus #Poisonous Gas Monster Trickabuto's G-Plan #Lightning Monster Rayking's World Darkness Plan #Monster Wolf Man's Huge Murder Party #Deathmatch! Monster Snowman vs. Two Riders #Magma Monster Ghoster, Decisive Battle at Sakurajima #The Devil's Messenger, Mysterious Fly Man #Mysterious Birdman Pranodon's Attack #Graveyard Monster, Moldbinga #Monster Namewhale's Gas Explosion Plan #Showdown!! Snow Mountain Monster Bearconger #The Death-Calling Ice Devil Todogiller #Bloodsucking Marshes of Leechguerilla #Cannibalistic Monster, Sea Anemone #Monster Turtlestone's Murderous Aurora Program #Stone Monster Unicornos vs. Double Rider Kick #My Name is Mysterious Birdman Gilgalass #Monster Jaguarman's Ready-to-Die Motorbike War #Sea Serpent Man of the Phantom Village #Cockroach Man!! The Terrifying Bacterial Ad-Balloon #Amazon's Poison Butterfly Gireera #Tsuchigumo Man Poisonmondo #Monster Poison Lizard, Duel in Fear Valley!! #The Bottomless Swamp Monster, Earthworm Man! #Mysterious Owl Man's Murderous X-Rays #Monster Catfishgiller's Electric Hell #Monster Hedgehoras' Murder Skull Plan #Monster Rhinogang's Autorace of Death #Monster Cicadaminga's Song to Kill Everyone #Monster Dr. Insect and the Shocker School #Shocker Graveyard, Revived Monsters #The Shocker Leader Appears! Riders in Danger #Doctor Shinigami, the True Meaning of Terror? #Monster Gillercricket's Claws of Impending Death #Monster Electric-Guitarbotal's Fireball Attack #Monster Horseflygomes' Rokkoudai Mountain Pursuit #Vampiric Mosquilas vs. Two Riders #Double Riders' Defeat! Shiomaneking #Deadly Bloodsucking Fiends!! Good Luck, Rider Boys' Squad #Poison Flower Monster Roseranga - The Secret of the House of Terror #Three Head of Generator Monster Seadragons!! #Monster Newtgeth, Duel at the Farm of Hell!! #The Dreadful Urchindogma + The Phantom Monster #Hell Ambassador!! The True Meaning of Fear? #Gel-Shocker Appears! Kamen Rider's Last Day! #Kamen Rider Dies Twice! #Monster Jellyfish Wolf, Dreadful Rush Hour #Monster Inokabuton, Defeat the Rider With Crazy Gas #Watch Out, Rider! Isoginjaguar's Hell Trap #Sludge Monster, Dreadful Murder Smog #Monster Eaglemantis' Human Hunt #Gel-Shocker's Delivery Man of Death #Bizarre! The Picture of the Black Cat That Calls for Blood #Fear's Pet Strategy, Drop Rider into Hell! #Fear's Pet Strategy, Rider SOS #Gel-Shocker, Enroll in Terror School #Atrocity! Fake Kamen Riders!! #8 Kamen Riders #The True Identity of the Gel-Shocker Leader #Monster Garaox's Sky-Flying Car #Takeshi Hongo, Cactus Monster Exposed!? #Takeshi Hongo, Transformation Impossible #Gel-Shocker Annihilated! The End of the Leader!! Cast *Takeshi Hongo: Hiroshi Fujioka *Hayato Ichimonji: Takeshi Sasaki *Tōbei Tachibana: Akiji Kobayashi *Kazuya Taki: Jirō Chiba *Colonel Zol: Jirō Miyaguchi *Dr. Shinigami: Hideyo Amamoto (Played as Eisei Amamoto) *Ambassador Hell: Kenji Ushio *General Black: Matasaburō Niwa *Ruriko Midorikawa: Chieko Morigawa (Played as Chieko Maki) *Hiromi Nohara: Yōko Shimada *Mari: Linda Yamamoto *Yuri: Wakako Oki *Michi: Katsumi Nakajima *Emi: Emily Takami *Mika: Yōko Sugibayashi *Tokko: Machiko Nakajima (Played as Machiko Nakajima) *okko: Yoshiko Nakada *Choko: Mimi Hagiwara (Played as Mimy) *Gorō: Yasuharu Miura *Naoki: Tomonori Yazaki *Mitsuru: Hōichi Yamada *Shirō: Jō Honda *The Great Leader of Shocker/The Great Leader of Gel-Shocker: Gorō Naya *Narrator: Shinji Nakae Crew *'Creator:' Shotaro Ishinomori *'Scriptwriters:' Masaru Igami, Moriichi Ichikawa, Masayuki Shimada, Mari Takizawa, Hisashi Yamazaki, Takao Chouseki, Masashi Tsukada, Takeo Oono, Fumio Ishimori, Seirou Suzuki, Takayuki Hasegawa, Kimio Hirayama, Minoru Yamada, Gorou Okeya, Shotaro Ishinomori *'Directors:' Hirokazu Takemoto, Itaru Orita, Hidetoshi Kitamura, Minoru Yamada, Kazukuri Uchida, Katsuhiko Taguchi, Masashi Tsukada, Shotaro Ishinomori, Atsuo Kumanaka *'Photographer:' Osamigi Yamamoto *'Illumination:' Kouosamu Oota *'Music:' Shunsuke Kikuchi *'Artist:' Mokuo Mikami *'Editing:' Ayaki Sugeno (Onkyou Teruhiro) *'Recording:' Mari Fujinami *'Assistant Director:' Masashi Tsukada *'Costume Designer:' Tokyo Designs *'Technician:' Kazutoshi Takahashi *'Line Chief:' Teruo Itou *'Production Charge:' Okusouhei Matono *'Sound Recording:' Katsushi Ota (Onkyou Teruhiro) *'Development:' Toei Chemistry *'Cooperation:' Muromachi Racing Group Songs ;Opening themes **Lyrics: Shōtarō Ishinomori **Composition & Arrangement: Shunsuke Kikuchi **Artist: Hiroshi Fujioka with **Episodes: 1-13 **Lyrics: Shōtarō Ishinomori **Composition & Arrangement: Shunsuke Kikuchi **Artist: Masato Shimon (as Kōichi Fuji) with Male Harmony **Episodes: 14-88 **Lyrics: Shōtarō Ishinomori **Composition & Arrangement: Shunsuke Kikuchi **Artist: Masato Shimon **Episodes: 89–98 ;Ending themes **Lyrics: Saburō Yatsude **Composition & Arrangement: Shunsuke Kikuchi **Artist: Masato Shimon (as Kōichi Fuji) with Male Harmony **Episodes: 1–71 **Lyrics: Shōtarō Ishinomori **Composition & Arrangement: Shunsuke Kikuchi **Artist: Masato Shimon **Episodes: 72–88 **Lyrics: Mamoru Tanaka **Composition & Arrangement: Shunsuke Kikuchi **Artist: Masato Shimon **Episodes: 89–98 Legacy The Kamen Rider original series produced a great number of spin-offs which remain in production today. Several Kamen Rider (franchise) series were aired in Japan after the first Kamen Rider finished. After Kamen Rider BLACK ended production in 1989, the series was put on hold. There were occasional releases of Riders such as the 1990s "Movie Riders", which were Shin Kamen Rider: Prologue, Kamen Rider ZO and Kamen Rider J. After original creator Shōtarō Ishinomori's death, the Kamen Rider franchise was restarted in 2000 with Kamen Rider Kuuga. Since then Kamen Rider has become popular again and has a strong fanbase across Asia in countries such as Taiwan, China, Hong Kong, Indonesia, the Philippines, and Thailand. As of 2005, a remake of the Kamen Rider series was made and reimagined with Kamen Rider The First. References External links * [http://www.ishimoripro.com Ishimori@Style] - Shotaro Ishinomori on Ishimori Productions official website * [http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/riderguide.html Kamen Rider series on Region 2 DVD] - A complete list of all official releases to date. Category:Kamen Rider Series